rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
Demeter is the Elemental of Wood. She is a deity of harvest and agriculture. Maiden of Spring, wife of Shennong, ruler of Thousand Tree. Mother of Flower Sister of Elizabeth. Appearance Demeter appears to be a charming lady with her hair as vine and branch grow up from her head and sakura blossom as an hair ornament. Her body is made of wood. Background Demeter is one of the primordial elemental exist since the beginning of the world. She has three siblings and she is the oldest among them. She once created thousand types of flowers and spread them around the world. Demeter fill the world with unique green trees and colorful plants. Demeter plant several world trees around the world. The trees keep the darkness at bay. There are égig érő fa at Hungaria which many Shaman try to climb the tree, Modun in Mongolian mythology which the whole tree is hollow inside.Tree of Life in Garden of Eden which is guard by archangel Sephiroth. Yggdrasil at norse which connect the nine realm, Iroko in Africa which being cut down by dark forces and turn africa into a dry land, Oak tree in Slavic which the fruit of the tree can grant eternal life. An Unamed tree in Greece which was being sawed by golbin eternally the Oak in Slavic. Jian Mu in Asia which the branch is so high in the sky, it reaches the nine sun. Divine Birch tree in Korea which act as heaven ladder. Ashvattha in Hindu which leaves are burned by dark forces but keep regenerate. It turns into a eternal burning tree. Story During her visit in Japan, she give life to the first pink tree and Sakura Kodama was born. She went to Guyana and Thumbeilna is born from the water lily. When she visit India, she create Salabhanjika, the tree deity, while in Scotland, she create a young boy call Ghillie Dhu. She gave him clothes made out of leaves and ask him to look after children. While her tree territory spread, the darkness spread as well. She realized she need some help. One day, she meet a pregnant woman and decide to pass some of her spring power to the woman's child. Later it reveal to be the May Queen, Ariana Flynn. At some point of the timeline, she meet Shennong whose name is still Seth. They fall in love and she decide to settle down. They hide away from the world at the second Eden. However happiness didn't last, Pestilence cross paths with them and in the end, Demeter was poisoned in the fight. As the ruler of hundred herbs, Shennong was unable to save his love, so he decide to turn her into a tree to preserve her life. Until Val come along and visit Shennong, he realized that the poison Pestilence give to Demeter is Love Sickness. The more Shennong loved Demeter, the more Demeter suffered. In the end, Val as the spirit of Valentine's Day, she broke the disease. Demeter now is released from her long slumber. Powers and Abilities As ancient primordial spirit, she is very powerful. Among her sisters, she is the second powerful. She dislikes fighting. Plant Creation '- As the ruler of Thousand Tree, she can easily create tree sentinels from trees that live thousand years above. There is a tree sentinel that Crystal and Lednar meet before but Hendrickson blow the tree into pieces. '''Spring House '-''' 'She can conjure a dimension and adjust the surroundings and become a suitable place for her flower to grow. '''Night Harvest '-''' '''Beside flowers and tree, she has develop her power with help of Shennong, she is now able to control mushroom and fern. Relationship Shennong She loves Shennong very much. Her undying love continued even after some centuries. Ariana Flynn Like Jack Frost to Elizabeth, Ariana is aware Demeter exist even though the power come from her. Pestilence''' The reason behind the fight between Shennong, Pestilence and Demeter is currently unknown. Quotes *Flowers can talk. *Tree is my guard. *Perfect green house. *The great tree Yggdrasil. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Category:Females Category:Elemental Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Power users Category:Jona19992 Category:Season Category:Wood Category:No Center Category:Siblings